Tribulation
by Envy My Pain
Summary: Her missions objective was to simply infiltrate enemy lines of the Shadoloo territory, to obtain secretive documentation. Only it was a trap, and she was at the mercy of a killer. Cammy
1. Deception

Authors note: This is my first attempt at a Street Fighter Fanfic---but this is going to be a thriller I promise. I do not write anything but 'enjoyable' stories.

Parings: Vega, and Cammy White

* * *

**Tribulation**

By: Envy My Pain

Chapter 1: Deception

* * *

Her missions objective was to simply infiltrate enemy lines of the Shadoloo territory, to obtain secretive documentation. The terrorist threat level was rising, and the Delta Red force new something was being created; what was the only question. And Cammy White, former assassin and Shadblow "Killer Bee" was being sent in for the mission. Who better then the skilled arts of a women with a purpose? 

She slid on the edge of the building, she crawled with the skill of a purposeful thief. The skill of her foot work was graceful that you could only hear the creek in the wind. Her azure hues gazed about franticly for any give to her position. She wore black tonight, but it resembled the same uniform of her green leotard, yes, she wore black, with her black knee-high combat boots, and black fingerless wrist-high gloves. She wove her fingers in towards window, she'd studied the satellites layout of the warehouse.

Oh yes, when she was sent on a mission she knew all the ins and outs. It was her perfection to be the best. And when her fingers found the cool completion of glass. She took in a deep breath and to her surprise it slid open, with ease. She slid in, with feminine grace---as her body arched and slid to the flooring to the room. Her brow rose, this all seemed to easy---she glanced about, she could hear the crowed roar. Yes, there was a battle tonight, a match up with Vega and his cage. His victims he'd carve up for the simple pleasure of his sadistic nature.

She shook her head, all she knew was that the only person who could stop her. Was currently wrapped up---you could hear the echoes of the underground fighting ring. She was sure that he'd play them like the mouse and cat. Her fingers pulled on the filing cabinet only to find it locked, she huffed and slid her finger around it's sides, knowing there had to be a key close by. She began to slid open the drawers of the desk close by, and then she frowned with displeasure. She took her fist and pounded the small filing cabinet only to here a jingle to it's side.

She smirked, there the keys jingled. Her fingerless gloved hand wove around the keys. As she slid them up to the filing cabinets lock. With a twist and a jiggle, the draws creaked open. Her tongue darted out, capturing her lips in it's grasp. She sighed as she began to diligently flick through pointless flies. She glanced around, intelligence had assured her that it would be here. She gazed about the small office space, all the while never taking notice to a dark figure above in the wooden truss frame.

His gaze was intense, as his emerald hues seemed to burn. His features well hidden under the mask of the assassin. Delta Red had played right into his trap. How gullible could one could be when so desperate? He mused over her as she tried to find the important 'secretive information' that his spy had so diligently snitched off to his enemies. He'd known the first day working, that the supposed 'spy' was a spy of the enemy, and there spy had so easily walked into his trap.

But Cammy White? He watched her now, and then jumped---flipping down with an acrobatic grace. He landed with a soft muffled thud. Had her sense of 'feel' never came to play she'd never guessed he'd been there. But he was far to quick for that, his claw was already pressed to threatening close to her throat, one wrong move could cost her, her life.

"Mmm, Miss Cammy White. What a pleasure."

"Vega!"

"You sound so bitterly surprised."

"The match, the---"

"All a lie, well the match is real, I'm just not fighting in it."

"But, how---"

"It's what we call a trap, darling."

Her one hand gripped the forearm of his fanged clawed hand. It was the only security she had to make her feel that she had some control, but when his other hand slid to the flat of her stomach and pulled her flush to his flat abs, and the deep well formed muscles of his chest, she grasped.

"Tell me Cammy, when did you start dressing in such a morbid color. One braid? Not like the 'Killer Bee' now are we?"

"That's the past…a past I forgot and for the best!"

The hand from her stomach left and strode up like a snake, grasping a breast almost painfully before it slid up---the pad of his thumb slid up, and stroked the scare on the juncture of her cheek and jaw line. His mask still concealed the heat of his breath, and the expression of his face. Her eyes were watching the claw, and then his thumb.

"But, I left my mark on you---love, so you'd always take apart of me with you. No matter what life you choose to live in."

"Don't remind me---"

"It's beautiful---only you have gained such a value to be marked by such a touch and live. Everyone else is dead. Doesn't that make you feel---important?"

"No. It makes me feel sick, every time I look at it. I think about how I'd love to carve your flesh with the fury of my fist---and the power of my will, to nothing but blood. That beautiful face you guard so preciously would be nothing but broken and battered, then you'd be cursed to wear that mask for an eternity!"

"Ah, that's my assassin. Mm, you come out to play. Okay; lets play."

He spun her so quick she had no time to think before he flipped over her, it was in less then three steps before he faced her. His claw had ran a line from the back of her neck to her mid back, tearing the stretchable leotard. It seemed to slid off, but his claw drew forward and slashed the upper part of her chest, but with skill no blood was yet to be spilled, the only injury was a tattered leotard and a distressed women. A smirk tilted under the mask---she slid her hands up to capture the torn threads of her suit.

"That's an unfair advantage."

"I never said anything about playing fair; now did I Cammy?"

"No. You didn't"

She did a high-spun round house kick, and to her luck she ended up capturing his shoulder---she slid out a punch and captured the same shoulder, he flinched but then she had felt a drop of blood slither down to her lips---her hand reached up and cringed at the feel of a small paper-like cut.

"Don't fret, love. I'll carve you with lovely scars. Just so you can remember me."

He bowed and then she felt it, he'd used his agility to gain enough power to strike in front, only to assault her with a backwards hit, and then a kick to the stomach---latterly knocking the wind from her. She fell down, gasping for air as her one hand supported her and the other clenched her stomach. She knew that she'd landed enough punches to him---to give him a few bruises---but he was cutting her up; and braking her.

"What do you want Vega?"

"Oh, finally the business women is coming out in you. But, first things first Cammy."

His leg slid up, and without mercy it crushed her back knocking her onto her stomach. She gasped---she could barely breath, and then she felt her hands being torn from the floor, a stain rope was twined about her fore arms, he did it with the skill of a tying small yearling bull. Her eyes slid shut, and then she felt her body torn from the floor and into his arms.

"Much better. Now you wanted to know what it is I wanted…well," His hand slid up and he tore of his mask, it was as if the sadistic creature before her had vanished…if only for the moment. His tongue slid out exposing a small chip. He waved it towards her face. As he slid to his office chair. Pulling her with him making her crawl into his lap---like a pet animal on a leash. She was forced to sit there and straddle his waist. "I hadn't expected you, no my mission was to merely give a small over looked offer. But now that you've come---I think the bargaining bounty changed. You want Lord Bison's next's strike---I can give it to you. But everything comes with a price. Correct."

"Stop spelling things out in riddles. Just say it."

"Oh, very well. I want you---to be my willing doll for a time being. As a barging I will ship this of to Delta Red and your little friend Guile will be rest assured to have it. But, oh yes---there is always a but; they can't have you back until they promise a treaty with my next opening tournaments in the Americas. I want to be permitted to execute my matches by my rules, and by Shadoloo law. Bison I will deal with."

"So you'll hold me a prisoner until Colonel Guile meets your demands---"

"Ah, but you'd enjoy being my prisoner Cammy White. Yes, I'd make a deal that if you please me in the small amount of time I have you---a small gift of appreciation my come into play."

"I don't deal---with my body as a bargaining tool. Vega, so I'll await Guiles decisions. I warn you my friends will come for me."

The pad of his thumb slid out again as it ran over her lips---so soft, he leaned in and then he pressed his lips to hers with apple application. He sighed there and he could feel her lips quiver with question. When his tongue slid out over her lips, both his hands came behind her head and captured her there. Her hands were tied and could not retaliate against him, and when she griped he took it as a perfect opportunity to slide the skill of his tongue into her exposed contours of her mouth. She was going to be his, with or without her hearsay. He battled her tongue as she gave a small heated moan. Ah, yes she was bending to his will. He could taste it.

* * *

Read & Review: Thanx. 


	2. The Color Red

Disclaimers: Don't own.

Warning: Adult situations, and mild age indifferences. Some lemon and lime!

* * *

Tribulation

Chapter 2: The Color Red

Envy My Pain

* * *

The color red. Blood. It slid like a stream down the tainted lips of a motionless body. The faint flicker of a heart beat could only be told by the quivering breaths she took, the rise and fall of her chest. She was dieing---in fact she was so close to death she could taste it. Darkness consumed her, and she was touched by the blade of the reaper itself, Vega.

She'd been sixteen when the images began to drown her mind with doubt. Everything she'd been doing seemed so morally wrong. She'd killed countless in the name of a cause she didn't understand. She killed without mercy and without meaning. She felt alone, and despair. Her last assignment had been to assassinate a government official in England. There was a glitch in her programming. She had been so confused that she didn't complete the assignment, and she never reported back to the base, she'd been AWOL. Bison knew. She'd never slipped before in her life, he knew she was slipping from the grasp of his clutches. What better then to send his caged monkey out…the same monster who'd scared her in her younger years of training.

Oh yes, Vega---one of the four grand masters…Bison's best assassins, was sent to kill her. The same man who trained her in the arts of seduction, and intimacy. Oh that's something that the storylines would never tell you. For it's improper for a man at his age to intermingle with someone so young as Cammy. So young, but beautiful. And well know that Vega has an appetite for beauty. You'd be lying to yourself if you said Cammy White wasn't appealing; exotic---and didn't hold an appealing aurora about herself. She was just as skilled as him.

She was deadly, she was the Killer Bee. She was just as dangerous as the villain Vega. He knew, he'd only best her because he'd manipulated her into a trap. She'd been to disoriented from the battle of her mind, and her plagued realization that her past partner in crime, was about to kill her. He was so cruel, and so masterful in his approach of how he was going to masterfully kill his work of art. After all he'd helped create her, with Bison. Cammy was just as much of his as she was Bison's. At least in Vega's standpoint. Cammy was beauty, and the beast. She'd always have that extra ace up her sleeve.

Not this match, oh no his Cammy tasted so sad. The story of how she'd ended up nearly dead and battered at the door step of an enemy he hated. His story of how he'd allowed the color red to taint his soul---how he scared his beautiful Cammy with the art of his touch. He marked her for all to see---she belonged to him. Oh yes, she'd see that scar for all of eternity---just so she could remember. The blade of his claw. The mark of his masterful touch. He'd be lying if he told you that he'd find her unattractive---the scar she wore made her more beautiful---more alluring, and more deadly intoxication. Nothing could be lesser, his touch was like god. He never made mistakes. Miscalculations---yes. Mistakes though in his type of business, would mean failure. Death. Or worse.

Allow me a few moments to explain to you what occurred before now, so you know just how deep this relationship of love and hate, began. Before the blood upon the steps of English land, before the danger of her being captured in the clutches of his dangerous kisses. I take you to a time that no one was brave enough to utter…I warn you now she is far to young and he is older. This is no sick twisted fetish, the appeal to learn the truth continue forward…if not turn tail and leave. I promise you this; this is the tail that CAPCOM was far to afraid to tell.

Flash Back

She'd sat there; all day---all night. She'd been drowned with boredom. No missions, no freedom. Just her and her cell. At first she'd pondered on mistake she might of made, something that would cause M. Bison to lock her down into the confinement of a cell. She had already warmed up with a spar, shadowboxed, and now she was on her bed, her eyes arched to the ceiling counting away at invisible dots she'd been forced to pretend were there.

A faint beep could be heard, and her eyes averted with a stealth speed to the entranceway of her cage. Her body lifted up all in one, as she watched the small intercom vibrate with the life of a voice.

"M. Bison will see you now, Cammy White."

She heard the faint of her door slid open, the appearance of on of the soldiers stood there. She watched the faint curve of fear plaster to his feature. She could already see the bead of sweat taint down the paleness of his features. Her lip curled in a startling snarl, as her eyes seemed to slid into a beastly glare.

"Where?"

"Uh-um…in the main control room."

He coward away, just like every other one of Bison's footmen. Worthless cowards, they were spineless. Just like there master. Where did that thought come from? Bison was her master? Was she suppose to have thoughts like that? Where those permissible, was that why she was caged like an animal…because she was thinking more open mindedly. She grimaced as she entered into the main control room, she could feel the heat of both there stares.

"Ah, Miss Cammy. Yes, well it would seem that your 'temporary master' has finally made his calling on you."

"temporary? I don't understand…did I do something wrong? Have I provoked you?"

"No. I'm actually quite pleased with you, my Killer Bee. I'm just been prolonging a curtain event---that I've been procrastinating for some time now, and it needs to be assured in your qualities and of course I need you to experience it in your…" He paused, he'd meant to say programming but you know Bison is far to wise to slip up such as something as important as his doll discovering something such as devious as that. "training attributes. To advance you to a higher skill…more mentally, physically, and of course you must learn a quality all women must learn."

He turned from her, leaving a bewildered Cammy to star from afar. She was trying to soak in everything, she did that so well. Like a sponge parched of thirst. She could only retain in so much until it began to leak out from it's grasp. She glanced at Vega, who shifted his stare behind the mask. He always made her feel so uneasy. Made her feel like there was something so dangerously close to striking her from behind. Like the snake tattooed along his mid torso and climbing it's way up his upper chest. He was like a viper, and she knew that the venom of his blades promised death to all that crossed them.

"Vega."

She watched him bow mid waste to Bison, she watched his hair teeter over his shoulder. Such rich golden hair. Something so uncommon with Spaniards who were naturally darker; although his skin held such a rich olive tone---but his eyes the color of such a deadly ice of blue. They matched the reflection of his heart. Cold. Ruthless. Fearless. She shielded her feelings, behind her perplex azure hues. She had that bewildered look still plastered onto her features. He seemed to have the grace of a skilled cat---he moved with such grace, such nobility. She knew that he had many women…oh she'd watched him when there were meetings among the men; when his mask was off. They were always so deep in there cups, and always rattling on about political issues…money, weapons, and women. They were always such lavishing feasts.

"Bison."

He spoke with come respect, such a cool calculated voice as he slid up---he glanced at her more fully now as he snapped his finger to her. She hissed under his breath. For a sixteen year old. Cammy was know fool, she had figured out a lot about the situation and she was only now starting to make the calculations to the current obstacle that lay ahead. She bit down on her lower lip. Bison drew up his gaze, one that mentioned something worse then fear if she considered disobedience in his presents. She bowed mildly, as she began to follow Vega.

Oh yes, she had followed him towards the training room his skillful hands arched his mask over his handsomely features. Upon entry heads lifted with question and, it took but one single look from Vega to initiate to the man to leave. He had a hatful look to him---and his mask was already drawn up, and his clawed hand already arched into his stance as he coyly watched her.

"Am I to fight you?"

He balanced the blade in his hand as he took his eyes from his hand to her, she'd never see a smirk crawl up upon his sinister lips. He bowed down once and in a split second he was in the air with is blades facing downwards, ready for a fatal attack. She arched back into a backwards handspring missing his attack by seconds, only to feel the fury of his punches and claw soon to follow. She matched him, punch for punch, kick for kick. Only once and awhile a claw would capture a piece of clothing of her leotard uniform. Drawing only a small paper like portion of blood.

Her foot it wrong and she tumbled. She slid back to her rump as she gazed up at Vega. Was he going to assassinate her? She gave a perplex stare, as she watched his hands flicker up and toss his mask aside. She watched him with caution as he drew in a mocking breath.

"What is there to Fight? You are far from being my equal, Miss Cammy White. Fighting you was never the game…for tonight. Submission, and obedience."

"Submission? Obedience?"

"Yes."

He bent over her now, the blade of his hand curved at her throat, only to slide out and curve to the side, as his fingerless gloves allowed the digits of his figures to curve upon the perfection of her doll like features. They skimmed the flesh of her cheek. How soft they were, he was so perfect in his motion that she'd never realized that he was on top of her. Pressing her to the mats, she'd never noticed to his blade cutting away the straps to her shoulders wardrobe.

"You will learn, the fine arts of seduction."

His lips slid so dangerously close to hers, oh yes---so close she could feel his breath. She'd seen him like this before. Although he'd never kiss a women there on the lips. He'd kiss them to the side so close, he would always lick there at the corner but he'd never touch there lips. He'd told her once, when she'd been a little younger. She'd been privileged to sit by them at the higher tables of the group. Subordinate are not privileged enough to taste nobility. Only a taste---nothing more.

She captured his lips with her own, she didn't want to be subordinate to him. He moved, oh he was fast---his lips came to the corner of her lips, as his eyes gazed at her with mockery. He rolled his long lean body on top of her. His lips skimming the edges of her jaw line now as she could feel the hardness of his peek begin to roll over the flesh of her stomach.

"You remembered…ah, yes Cammy you are a piece of art. You are the manipulation of everything that is temptingly seductive."

His lips came to her eyes, as she closed them---so that he could kiss the lids of her site. She struggled mildly and she could feel the bitterness of her will fleeing away. The skill of his hands unclothed her, and had her there willing and naked there---her flesh quivering with the want of a man; with the want of his hold. She whimpered out as she felt his teeth nibbling at the flesh of her ear, his hands massaging the contours of her long slender body, from her thighs to her stomach and over her washboard abs. He even toyed with her maturing breasts; and his lips trailed there to her hardening peeks, to her navel. He even was cruel enough to taste her; his tongue long, slender, and powerful. She was already whispering his name when he slid up, arched his blade to his lips drawing in the blood from here pervious battle to his tainted lips.

"You taste overwhelmingly delectable. To be expected, when being molded by a master of art."

He pulled from her, and within seconds he had his mask drawn on; and a towel tossed to her nude form. She felt humiliated, and confused. Wasn't there something more, wasn't there more. She'd only peeked with curiosity a few times---there were always some type of sweat; like fighting. There was always the sound of flesh slamming against flesh, and there was always loud vibrant sounds of something she couldn't word coming out from both of them. Vega always grunted….she'd recalled a few girls he'd divulge himself upon in the opening. He'd always watch her; with his masked eyes. As if he was asking her to watch. Inviting her.

"Seduction Cammy…Humiliation. unsatisfied. Empty. You enemy must always feel this, it's what wants them---to want more. Its and addiction, a crave. Like what you have for me---and what I have for you."

"You crave me? Then why stop?"

He was there holding her to him, as he clung to her towel. She was locked in his masked hue as she felt his blade digging into her flesh, blood was already forming. She could feel the stinging sensation of pain as she flinched from the kissing of his blades. Such a deadly kiss…and now he had her to the wall, his body pressed upon her own.

"You feel me, hard. You feel me warm…nobility doesn't lie. My body wants you Cammy. I am not hear to spoil your innocents, love. I can spill to blood of your flesh and taste your juices, but bellow I am commanded to leave unspoiled. I am only here to teach you seduction…"

* * *

Read and Review: Thanx to all those who reviewed, please tell me what you think of this chapter. 


End file.
